The term “electro-optic”, as applied to a material or a display, is used herein in its conventional meaning in the imaging art to refer to a material having first and second display states differing in at least one optical property, the material being changed from its first to its second display state by application of an electric field to the material. Although the optical property is typically color perceptible to the human eye, it may be another optical property, such as optical transmission, reflectance, luminescence, or, in the case of displays intended for machine reading, pseudo-color in the sense of a change in reflectance of electromagnetic wavelengths outside the visible range.
Some electro-optic materials are solid in the sense that the materials have solid external surfaces, although the materials may, and often do, have internal liquid- or gas-filled spaces. Such displays using solid electro-optic materials may hereinafter for convenience be referred to as “solid electro-optic displays”. Thus, the term “solid electro-optic displays” includes rotating bichromal member displays, encapsulated electrophoretic displays, microcell electrophoretic displays and encapsulated liquid crystal displays.
The terms “bistable” and “bistability” are used herein in their conventional meaning in the art to refer to displays comprising display elements having first and second display states differing in at least one optical property, such as black and white, and such that after any given element has been driven, by means of an addressing pulse of finite duration, to assume either its first or second display state, after the addressing pulse has terminated, that state will persist for at least several times, for example at least four times, the minimum duration of the addressing pulse required to change the state of the display element. Some particle-based electrophoretic displays are stable not only in their extreme black and white states but also in three or more states, such as multi-color displays having three or more colors. For convenience the term “bistable” may be used herein to cover display elements having two or more display states.
One type of electro-optic display, which has been the subject of intense research and development for a number of years, is the particle-based electrophoretic display, in which a plurality of charged particles move through a fluid under the influence of an electric field. Electrophoretic displays can have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, state bistability, and low power consumption when compared with liquid crystal displays. Nevertheless, problems with the long-term image quality of these displays have prevented their widespread usage. For example, particles that make up electrophoretic displays tend to settle, resulting in inadequate service-life for these displays.
Numerous patents and applications assigned to or in the names of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT), E Ink Corporation, E Ink California, LLC and related companies describe various technologies used in encapsulated and microcell electrophoretic and other electro-optic media. Encapsulated electrophoretic media comprise numerous small capsules, each of which itself comprises an internal phase containing electrophoretically-mobile particles in a fluid medium, and a capsule wall surrounding the internal phase. Typically, the capsules are themselves held within a polymeric binder to form a coherent layer positioned between two electrodes. In a microcell electrophoretic display, the charged particles and the fluid are not encapsulated within microcapsules but instead are retained within a plurality of cavities formed within a carrier medium, typically a polymeric film. The technologies described in these patents and applications include:
(a) Electrophoretic particles, fluids and fluid additives; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,961,804; 6,017,584; 6,120,588; 6,120,839; 6,262,706; 6,262,833; 6,300,932; 6,323,989; 6,377,387; 6,515,649; 6,538,801; 6,580,545; 6,652,075; 6,693,620; 6,721,083; 6,727,881; 6,822,782; 6,831,771; 6,870,661; 6,927,892; 6,956,690; 6,958,849; 7,002,728; 7,038,655; 7,052,766; 7,110,162; 7,113,323; 7,141,688; 7,142,351; 7,170,670; 7,180,649; 7,226,550; 7,230,750; 7,230,751; 7,236,290; 7,247,379; 7,277,218; 7,286,279; 7,312,916; 7,375,875; 7,382,514; 7,390,901; 7,411,720; 7,473,782; 7,532,388; 7,532,389; 7,572,394; 7,576,904; 7,580,180; 7,679,814; 7,746,544; 7,767,112; 7,848,006; 7,903,319; 7,951,938; 8,018,640; 8,115,729; 8,119,802; 8,199,395; 8,257,614; 8,270,064; 8,305,341; 8,361,620; 8,363,306; 8,390,918; 8,582,196; 8,593,718; 8,654,436; 8,902,491; 8,961,831; 9,052,564; 9,114,663; 9,158,174; 9,341,915; 9,348,193; 9,361,836; 9,366,935; 9,372,380; 9,382,427; and 9,423,666; and U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2003/0048522; 2003/0151029; 2003/0164480; 2003/0169227; 2003/0197916; 2004/0030125; 2005/0012980; 2005/0136347; 2006/0132896; 2006/0281924; 2007/0268567; 2009/0009852; 2009/0206499; 2009/0225398; 2010/0148385; 2011/0217639; 2012/0049125; 2012/0112131; 2013/0161565; 2013/0193385; 2013/0244149; 2014/0011913; 2014/0078024; 2014/0078573; 2014/0078576; 2014/0078857; 2014/0104674; 2014/0231728; 2014/0339481; 2014/0347718; 2015/0015932; 2015/0177589; 2015/0177590; 2015/0185509; 2015/0218384; 2015/0241754; 2015/0248045; 2015/0301425; 2015/0378236; 2016/0139483; and 2016/0170106;
(b) Capsules, binders and encapsulation processes; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,922,276 and 7,411,719;
(c) Microcell structures, wall materials, and methods of forming microcells; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,072,095 and 9,279,906;
(d) Methods for filling and sealing microcells; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,144,942 and 7,715,088;
(e) Films and sub-assemblies containing electro-optic materials; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,982,178 and 7,839,564;
(f) Backplanes, adhesive layers and other auxiliary layers and methods used in displays; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,116,318 and 7,535,624;
(g) Color formation and color adjustment; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,075,502 and 7,839,564;
(h) Methods for driving displays; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,012,600 and 7,453,445;
(i) Applications of displays; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,312,784 and 8,009,348; and
(j) Non-electrophoretic displays, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,921 and U.S. Patent Applications Publication No. 2015/0277160; and applications of encapsulation and microcell technology other than displays; see for example U.S. Patent Application Publications Nos. 2015/0005720 and 2016/0012710.
Many of the aforementioned patents and applications recognize that the walls surrounding the discrete microcapsules in an encapsulated electrophoretic medium could be replaced by a continuous phase, thus producing a so-called polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display, in which the electrophoretic medium comprises a plurality of discrete droplets of an electrophoretic fluid and a continuous phase of a polymeric material, and that the discrete droplets of electrophoretic fluid within such a polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display may be regarded as capsules or microcapsules even though no discrete capsule membrane is associated with each individual droplet; see for example, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,760. Accordingly, for purposes of the present application, such polymer-dispersed electrophoretic media are regarded as sub-species of encapsulated electrophoretic media.
An electrophoretic display normally comprises a layer of electrophoretic material and at least two other layers disposed on opposed sides of the electrophoretic material, one of these two layers being an electrode layer. In most such displays both the layers are electrode layers, and one or both of the electrode layers are patterned to define the pixels of the display. For example, one electrode layer may be patterned into elongate row electrodes and the other into elongate column electrodes running at right angles to the row electrodes, the pixels being defined by the intersections of the row and column electrodes. Alternatively, and more commonly, one electrode layer has the form of a single continuous electrode and the other electrode layer is patterned into a matrix of pixel electrodes, each of which defines one pixel of the display. In another type of electrophoretic display, which is intended for use with a stylus, print head or similar movable electrode separate from the display, only one of the layers adjacent the electrophoretic layer comprises an electrode, the layer on the opposed side of the electrophoretic layer typically being a protective layer intended to prevent the movable electrode damaging the electrophoretic layer.
An encapsulated electrophoretic display typically does not suffer from the clustering and settling failure mode of traditional electrophoretic devices and provides further advantages, such as the ability to print or coat the display on a wide variety of flexible and rigid substrates. (Use of the word “printing” is intended to include all forms of printing and coating, including, but without limitation: pre-metered coatings such as patch die coating, slot or extrusion coating, slide or cascade coating, curtain coating; roll coating such as knife over roll coating, forward and reverse roll coating; gravure coating; dip coating; spray coating; meniscus coating; spin coating; brush coating; air knife coating; silk screen printing processes; electrostatic printing processes; thermal printing processes; ink jet printing processes; electrophoretic deposition (See U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,715); and other similar techniques.) Thus, the resulting display can be flexible. Further, because the display medium can be printed (using a variety of methods), the display itself can be made inexpensively.
In the design of electrophoretic displays, it is frequently necessary to tailor the properties of electrokinetically mobile pigment particles to satisfy multiple criteria, and it is not uncommon that the demands of one criterion conflict with those of another. For example, it may be required to provide an optically transparent colored pigment that is readily switched by a dielectrophoretic mechanism. In order for such a pigment to exhibit transparency, it must comprise particles small enough not to scatter visible light. However, in order to be switched dielectrophoretically, a particle should ideally be large, so that a field gradient may induce a substantial dipole moment. One way to satisfy both demands is to construct a composite particle in which small pigment particles (required for transparency) are incorporated into a large super-particle (that exhibits appropriate dielectrophoretic mobility). Thus, there is a need for efficient methods of incorporating small pigment particles into large composites that can themselves be functionalized appropriately for electrokinetic mobility.